


A Lesson In Wooing

by Freelance_Magic



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moominmamma is a wild thing, Moominpappa tries his best, Moomintroll came to the wrong person for advice, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24622012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freelance_Magic/pseuds/Freelance_Magic
Summary: Moomintroll comes to Moominpappa for advice in the love department
Relationships: Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 108





	A Lesson In Wooing

“Blast it! I’m a sham of a writer! I can’t think of any way to continue this that isn’t repetitive and foolish!” Moominpappa exclaims to himself. Moominpappa has yet again run into a bout of writer's block. “Why must I always struggle?” Moominpappa groans as he rests his chin on his desk. 

Suddenly, knocking comes from Moominpappa’s study door. “Yes?” Moominpappa answers. The sound of the study door being open fills the air. “Moominpappa?” Moomintroll calls into the room. “Hm? What is it, Moomintroll?” Moominpappa asks. “A-Are you busy?” Moomintroll asks in a very shy voice. Moominpappa sighs. “I was...but I hit yet another blasted bout of writer's block.” Moominpappa bemoans. “Oh. Should I come back later or…?” Moomintroll hums as he rocks back and forth. 

“No, no. I’m probably in need of a break anyways.” Moominpappa groans as he steps away from his desk. “So...what’s got you so…” Moominpappa takes in Moomintroll’s shy and anxious body language. “...flustered?” Moominpappa asks. “...W-W-Well, I came up here to ask you something. S-Something a little embarrassing,” Moomintroll explains as he plays with his tail. “Embarrassing you say…” Moominpappa muses as he rubs his chin. “Well, what do you need to ask?” Moominpappa asks. 

Moomintroll takes a deep breath. “IneedtoknowhowtoasksomeonetobeinaromaticrelationshipbutI’mtoonervoustoaskand-!” Moomintroll word vomits. “Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold on! Try again, but this time a bit slower,” Moominpappa eases. Moomintroll takes another deep breath. “I… want to ask you how to ask someone to be in a relationship with you. A romantic relationship,” Moomintroll explains in a slower, more understandable manner. 

“Ah, I see. Hmm...well, I always knew this day would come,” Moominpappa nods as a serious look comes over his face. Moominpappa puts a paw on Moomintroll’s shoulder. “Moomintroll...” Moominpappa starts. “It’s time to teach you the art of wooing,” Moominpappa smiles. “Wooing?” Moomintroll questions. “You know, the art of making a woman fall head over heels for you. Stealing her heart as one could say,” Moominpappa explains. 

“O-Oh...but will it work on-?” Moomintroll starts. “Of course it will, my boy!” Moominpappa interrupts. “Well, that’s good! I was worried that it might not because-” Moomintroll starts to explain. “Get all thoughts of doubt out of your head! Confidence is very attractive, Moomintroll.” Moominpappa teaches. “Ah, I see.” Moomintroll nods. “Hm, you should also complement them. But make sure you compliment something they have control over, like their clothes.” Moominpappa continues. 

“That makes sense. But I was wondering more about-” Moomintroll tries. “Shush, Moomintroll! I’ll get to your questions a little later. Ahem! Now...you’ll need to learn what kind of gifts they like. Make sure to mix it up every once in a while too! Got to keep things exciting!” Moominpappa advies. “S-Sure, but I really would like to know-” Moomintroll tries to explain something yet again. “Please save your questions for the end of my explanation, Moomintroll. Now...where was I? Ah yes, now… eye contact,” Moominpappa resumes. 

Moomintroll groans, he just needs to know how to ask someone to be in a romantic relationship with him. “And always-” Moominpappa drones. “I JUST NEED TO KNOW HOW TO ASK!” Moomintroll exclaims, having lost all his patience. “...Why didn’t you say so? You didn’t have to yell, Moomintroll. He He heh hoo,” Moominpappa giggles. Moomintroll rubs his head as he sighs. “Maybe I should just ask Moominmamma,” Moomintroll groans. “No, no, no! I-I can tell you!” Moominpappa insists. 

“Okay...so...how does one ask somebody to be in a romantic relationship with them?” Moomintroll asks. “Ah yes...well, it’s very simple, Moomintroll. You see, you...um...ah…” Moominpappa struggles. You see, Moominpappa has never actually asked someone to be in a romantic relationship before, he was always asked, never the asker. “You...ask?” Moominpappa answers. “...I’m gonna ask Moominmamma,” Moomintroll says as he turns to leave Moominpappa’s study. 

“Wait, wait wait! I-I was just pulling your tail, Moomintroll! You see...you have to...be forward. Explicit with your feelings! Don’t be afraid to get personal! Hm, yes,” Moominpappa tries. “Oh! That makes sense!” Moomintroll nods. “Y-Yeah! And you should sweep them off their feet!” Moominpappa adds. “I think I read that in a book once,” Moomintroll points out. That’s where Moominpappa got the idea. “Yes! They say that in the book because that’s what you do!” Moomnipappa nods. 

“Alright,” Moomintroll nods. “And you go in for a kiss!” Moominpappa exclaims. “Okay!” Moomintroll agrees with stars in his eyes. “NOW GO AND TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL!” Moominpappa hollars as he pumps an arm into the air. “YES! Wait- her? Ah, nevermind! I’m off to tell him!” Moomintroll says as he runs out of Moominpappa’s study. “...Him?” Moominpappa questions. 

Moominpappa leaves his study and hobbles down stairs. “Hello, dear. Are you taking a break from you writing?” Moominmamma greets as her husband hops off the stairs. “You could say that...where’s Moomintroll?” Moominpappa asks. “Hm? He just went outside,” Moominmamma recounts. “Why? Is everything alright, Moominpappa?” Moominmamma asks. “...Well...I’m confused about something that Moomintroll said. I thought he wanted help to ask out Snorkmaiden...but now I’m not sure,” Moominpappa explains.

“Snorkmaiden?” Moominmamma questions. “Huh? Do you know what he meant?” Moominpappa inquiries. “Come with me, Moominpappa,” Moominmamma says as she leads Moominpappa out of Moominhouse. 

“Where are we going, Moominmamma?” Moominpappa asks. “You’ll see, dear,” Moominmamma says as she leads Moominpappa a little ways from Moominhouse. “I still don’t under-” Moominpappa starts. “Shh. Look,” Moominmamma points. Moominpappa spots Moomintroll walking up to his group of friends. “There’s Snorkmaiden, Little My, Sniff and Snufkin,” Moominpappa points out. 

“Yes, but watch Snufkin carefully, dear,” Moominmamma advies. Moominpappa focuses his attention on Snufkin, who greets Moomintroll the way he always does, with a tip of his hat and a lazy smile. “I don’t see what’s so special? That’s the same way he always greets, Moomintroll,” Moominpappa says as he scratches his head. “Shush,” Moominmamma shushes. Moomintroll approaches Snufkin and stops close to him. “Oh? What’s Moomintroll doing?” Moominmamma asks. 

“I’m not sure,” Moominpappa whispers. Moomintroll suddenly, in one fluid motion, knocks Snufkin off his feet, catches him, puts Snufkin into a dip and kisses him. “...Oh. That’s what he meant by  _ “him” _ !” Moominpappa says as all the puzzle pieces click together. “He he he. I see Moomintroll got his romantic tendencies from me,” Moominmamma giggles. 

“...Oh right! That’s where that idea came from!” Moominpappa exclaims as he smacks his forehead.. “What idea?” Moominmamma asks. “Er...you see dear...I may have given Moomintroll romantic advice that I MAY have... _ borrowed _ from you when you asked me out,” Moominpappa explains. “...Well, it is a very effective method in my opinion. Though why Moomintroll went to you for romantic advice is beyond me. Don’t take this personally dear, but you are very clueless when it comes to romance,” Moominmamma points out. 

“...Are you saying that I can get by on my dashing good looks alone?” Moominpappa asks. “Well, you do have a very nice back side,” Moominmamma shrugs. “M-Moominmamma!” Moominpappa sutters as a very noticeable blush forms on his face. Moominmamma laughs at her husband's reaction. “I sometimes forget how much of a wild thing you are, Moominmamma,” Moominpappa chuckles to himself as his blush becomes a little less intense. 

“Ah...this takes me back to when we were younger,” Moominmamma sighs as she watches Moomintroll panic as Snufkin lies unresponsive in his arms with a bright red face and dorky smile. “....Hm.” Moominpappa hums in agreement. “...I wonder how Snorkmaiden is handling this?” Moominpappa wonders. Snorkmaiden just seems to be standing in shock along with Sniff. 

“She’ll be just fine,” Moominmamma assures. “If you say so…” Moominpappa hums. “Little My seems to be taking the news well,” Moominmamma points to little My, who is on the ground chackleing. “She must think the shade of red that Snufkin turned is hilarious,” Moominpappa predicts. 

“...So I wonder when the wedding is?” Moominmamma jokes. “A little early to be thinking about that? They just had their first kiss and Snufkin’s unresponsive,” Moominpappa points out. “I know that Moominpappa. I was just pulling your tail,” Moominmamma giggles. A moment of silence passes between the two.

“Should we go back to Moominhouse and give them their space?” Moominpappa asks. “That sounds like a good idea. Though Moomintroll might drag Snufkin back home if he doesn’t pull himself together soon,” Moominmamma says as she turns around and walks back to Moominhouse.

Moominpappa looks back to Moomintroll and Snufkin. 

“If Moomintroll’s kisses are anything like yours then we might need a potion to cure being love struck!, Poor Snufkin looks like he’s gone into a coma!” 

**Author's Note:**

> TL;DR  
> Moomintroll: How do I ask someone out  
> Moominpappa: *Has never asked anybody out* Ah yes! You’ve come to the expert!
> 
> Howdy! So...how’d y'all like this one? Love it? Hate it? Do you think I should be burned at the steak? Regardless, thanks for reading!


End file.
